


Like Flower Like Albus

by MaidenofBagEnd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M, Scorbus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenofBagEnd/pseuds/MaidenofBagEnd
Summary: It is Albus' 18th birthday, and Scorpius naturally gives him something.(Just a very short Scorbus oneshot.)





	Like Flower Like Albus

  
The now eighteen-year-old Albus Potter sat in his favorite spot on the property right outside of Hogwarts — his favorite spot being a specific large and tall tree — with a quill and notebook in his hand, as well as small bits of crumbs in his other hand to feed his pet canary inside her cage.

Besides feeding his new beloved pet and jotting down certain spells, creatures, and charms for preparation for the N.E.W.T he was to take in a few days, he was waiting for his boyfriend; they would always stay side by side for a while once it became dark, but not for _that_ long of a while for them to pass their curfew.

Albus chose this specific tree because barely anyone else fancied being very close to the Whomping Willow; which it was. It was a wondrous place to avoid other students to tease him or to talk his ear off, and to have a good time alone with just him and his partner.

With his heart suddenly beating faster and his posture suddenly straightening up, the dark-haired teen saw his expected and awaited pale-blond companion strutting over to him.

“Hello there, birthday boy,” Scorpius greeted, with his usual genuine, joyful, and composed grin.

He appeared to have both of his hands hiding behind his back for some reason, but Al didn’t bother questioning it just yet.

“I get it, it’s my birthday. You’ve already wished me a happy birthday _five_ times. I kept count,” Albus remarked, smirking.

Scorpius’ grin remained as he took two steps forward.

“I know, but I did not give you a birthday present, now did I?” Scorpius inquired, playfully raising an eyebrow.

“No you didn’t,” Albus acknowledged. “But you are about to apparently? To think that I was sitting here, thinking about how I have such a bad boyfriend.”

“Har har har,” Scorpius retorted, tilting his head to the left and then to the right as he said it.

The taller teen slowly unveiled his arms and held out his hand grasping onto something; it was flower.

The flower was a vibrant blue with an unusual shape: a shape of an umbrella. The stem was large and curved, and it had a very strong delightful scent. 

“I have seen those sort of flowers before,” Albus pointed out, standing up and observing it. “Only they were much bigger. Did you get it from the Greenhouse?”

“I did,” Scorpius responded. “With a big amount of help from the _diminuendo incantation_ , it worked like a _charm_.”

Both of Albus’ thin and dark eyebrows rose upwards. “Wow. Did you come up with that ingenious joke all by yourself?”

“Well, naturally,” Scorpius remarked, proudly but at the same time using his friend’s sarcasm back at him. 

Abruptly, Scorpius’ free hand dragged over to his head so his long and slender fingers ran through his messy hair, and his eyes would anchor towards the other teen’s direction and then away in just a second.

“Every time I looked up and saw these Umbrella Flowers in our first Herbology class, there was always _one_ that stood out to me, and that was this navy-blue one. It reminded me of you because it’s different, and pretty….well, maybe not _pretty_ , I mean it IS, but for you it’s more, well….nice to look at. Also your favorite color has always been navy-blue, so, that’s another reason,” Scorpius explained, nervously.

Albus chuckled softly and took the flower from Scorpius’ hand.

“Only Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy could look at a flower and come up with a whole description of comparing it to a person just by looking at it,” Albus stated.

“That’s not true,” Scorpius argued. “Poets could.”

“Yes, but they are no Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy,” Albus said, winking.

“Now _that_ I could agree with,” Scorpius said, his face now having a red hue to it.

Albus allowed himself to take a good sniff of the flower and he smiled comfortably. “It smells like fresh rain.”

“So, do you like it?” Scorpius asked, unsure.

“No. I hate it,” Albus said dryly.

“Albus,” Scorpius said with a slanted smile, crossing his arms.

Albus roughly tugged onto Scorpius’ green and silver striped tie and said, “I love it.”

The blond was caught by surprise when the brunette’s slightly rough but luscious lips hungrily yet softly pressed against his, but his eyes soon closed and he eagerly kissed back.

Albus pulled away not too long after and whispered, “Thanks.”


End file.
